A Canterlot Wedding: The Secret Ending
by IanTheProtagonist
Summary: This is the short transcript for the episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic called "A Canterlot Wedding" with the secret ending that I've added in the epilouge scene. Just so you know, it's NOT real for the secret ending, I've just made it up.


**"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding: The Secret Ending"**

**Note: **I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic because this belongs to Lauren Faust.

**Prolouge**

**Princess Cadance: **You won't get away with this, Chrysalis! Twilight and her friends will...

[Gasping]

No, Twilight...

**Queen Chrysalis: **You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed!

[Evil Laughing]

It's funny, really, Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct.

[Evil Laughing]

**Applejack: **We're so sorry, Twilight. We should've listened to you. We were too careless.

**Twilight Sparkle: **It's not your fault. She fooled everypony.

**Queen Chrysalis: **Hmm, I did, didn't I?

[Singing] This day has been just perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

Everypony I'll soon control

Every stallion, mare and foal

Who says a girl can't really have it all?

[Evil Laughing, but Evil Chuckles]

**Twilight Sparkle: **Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance!

**Princess Cadance: **Okay...

[Electric Sounds]

**Shining Armor: **Wha-whe-huh? Is...is the wedding over?

**Queen Chrysalis: **It's all over!

**Twilight Sparkle: **Your spell! Perform your spell!

**Queen Chrysalis: **[Evil Laughing]

What good would that do? My changelings already roam free.

**Shining Armor: **No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them.

**Princess Cadance: **My love will give you strength.

**Queen Chrysalis: **Ahaha. What a lovely, but absolutely ridiculous sentiment.

**Shining Armor: **Let's do this, together.

**Princess Cadance: **Right.

**Queen Chrysalis: **What is this? Noooooo!

**Twilight Sparkle: **You did it!

**Shining Armor: **We sure are, sis.

**Princess Cadance: **Thank you, Twilight. Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life.

**Twilight Sparkle: **Princess Celestia, are you okay?

**Princess Celestia: **Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together.

**Act 1**

[Later, when Twilight and her friends are setting up for the wedding preparation before The REAL Canterlot Wedding begins]

**Twilight Sparkle: **Seriously, though, I get why the Queen of The Changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?

**Shining Armor: **I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty great sister, too.

**Twilight Sparkle: **[Chuckles]

**Princess Celestia: **Mares and centlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza...

**Princess Cadance: **Princess Cadance is fine.

**Princess Celestia: **Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings, please? I now pronounce you mare and colt.

**Everypony: **[Cheering]

**Princess Cadance: **I love you, Shining Armor.

**Shining Armor: **And I love you too, Cadance.

**Princess Celestia: **This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. _Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lession to learn. _You'll always be my faithful student and I'm proud of you, Twilight. I owe you my gratitude. Thanks to you and your friends, Canterlot is saved once again.

**Shining Armor & Princess Cadance: **[Kissing]

**Princess Celestia: **Rainbow Dash, that's your cue.

**Rainbow Dash: **Best wedding ever!

**Act 2**

[Later, at The Canterlot Wedding Celebration Party]

**Princess Luna: **Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything?

**Pinkie Pie: **Let's get this party started!

**Twilight Sparkle: **[Singing] Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,

Two hearts, becoming one

A bond, that cannot be undone, because

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said, love is in bloom

Starting a life and making room

For us (For us, For us...)

**Shining Armor: **Twilight! None of this would've been possible without you, little sis. Love ya, Twilie.

**Twilight Sparkle: **Love you too, B.B.B.F.F.

**Princess Cadance: **Goodbye, Twilight. We'll see each other again someday.

**Twilight Sparkle: **I'm glad to hear that. Goodbye, Cadance.

**Shining Armor: **Ready to go?

**Princess Cadance: **Oh! Almost forgot.

**Rarity: **IT'S MINE! Oof! Aha.

**Twilight Sparkle: **Now _this_ was a great wedding.

**Spike: **Oh yeah, just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!

**Everypony: **[Laughing]

**Epilouge**

[Meanwhile, at Dark Shadow's Lair in The Volcano of Doom from Everfree Forest]

**Dark Shadow: **I can't believe this! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! Gah! Why does it always happened? Why? WHY? Aah! Great, now I've got a headache!

**The Smooze: **Hey, boss! Boss!

**Dark Shadow: **What is it? Can't you see my head hurts?

**The Smooze: **I've just caught Queen Chrysalis who attempted to take over Canterlot.

**Dark Shadow: **Bring her to me now!

**The Smooze: **Bring out Queen Chrysalis!

**Queen Chrysalis: **[Gasping]

**Dark Shadow: **[Angrily] Grr...

**Queen Chrysalis: **No... Please, master... Please, I beg of you.

**Dark Shadow: **Queen Chrysalis... You have failed me!

**Queen Chrysalis: **Please, forgive me, master!

**Dark Shadow: **Don't you change the subjects to me! You KNOW I don't tolerate failures for this insubordination of my life! What do you have to say for yourself, Chrysalis?

**Queen Chrysalis: **I'm sorry, master! I was this close to winning, but when I was defeated, I was all "Drat! I've been foiled by the power of love!" Please don't punish me!

**Dark Shadow: **Silence, you fool!

**Queen Chrysalis: **(Whimpered) What kind of punishment will you give me?

**Dark Shadow: **Well, then. Since you failed to overthrow Princess Celestia and rule Canterlot, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! Smooze, take this incompetent witch to the dungeon for the rest of ETERNITY!

**Queen Chrysalis: **NNNOOOOOO!

**Dark Shadow: **And until you will learn to do it right, you will think of your failure for what you did! Hm, good riddance. Now, where are those two idiots? Grundo!

**Grundo: **Eh, coming, your most excellency sir. Aah! Doh!

**Dark Shadow: **Snotty!

**Snotty: **Oh, sorry. I can handle it. Oh, whoa!

[Biting]

**Grundo: **AAAHHH!

**Dark Shadow: **[Sighing]

**Grundo: **Eh, Grundo... Ow!

**Snotty: **[Mouthful] And Snotty...

**Snotty & Grundo: **...Reporting for duty, sir!

**Dark Shadow: **Fine, fine, fine. Just to inform you that my plan for world domination has failed because Queen Chrysalis attempted to take over Canterlot.

**Snotty: **Really? W-What happened to her?

**Grundo: **Did she get punished or something?

**Dark Shadow: **Yeah, I punished her. I've just banished her to the dungeon for her failure. What? Do you think I even know that, DO YOU?

**Grundo: **Eh, no. Not at all.

**Snotty: **Absolutely.

**Dark Shadow: **And it's obvious that you two didn't tag along with Chrysalis and her Changelings, DID YOU? HUH?

**Snotty & Grundo: **[Sobbing] We are worms! Worthless worms!

**Dark Shadow: **Hm, snooping as usual I see. But whatever. You two are dismissed. But, know this, you two will do as I say. Got it?

**Grundo: **Eh, yes, boss.

**Snotty: **Yep, we'll keep that in mind, your highness.

**Dark Shadow: **Good. Now get outta here before I change my mind.

**Snotty & Grundo: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Dark Shadow: **Hm, idiots. Princess Celestia, hear this. Someday, I will rule Equestria if it's the last thing I do. But first, I'm going to get revenge of someone. Someone who's been meddling my plans all along... Twilight Sparkle. Yes... Twilight Sparkle, from this day forward, I will NOT let you interfere my plans as well! And soon, I will rule this world. You hear me, I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD FOR ALL THE ETERNITY!

[Evil Laughing, but Coughing]

Can somebody give me a cough drop, please?


End file.
